


I'm in Love with the Shape of You

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Student/Teacher [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Stiles and Derek realize the situation they're in.





	I'm in Love with the Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I know this has been a long time coming and I worked on it pretty hard. I don't have tons of experience writing BDSM of lots of smut honestly, but I hope this is okay, obviously if it is not let me know. (kindly!) Same goes with tagging!  
> also please COMMENT and I'll write more!  
> Song from Ed Sheeran- Shape of You  
> xx  
> t

Stiles freezes, maybe he can just slip out, drop out of the class, drop out of Berkeley, but no, because there’s only twelve other motherfuckers in this class. Are you kidding me? Stiles tries to duck down slightly, but he’s scared that will only draw more attention to himself. Derek looks fucking good, in his tight gray slacks, he’s wearing a baby blue button down, rolled up to his elbows, he finishes writing his name on the board, turning around finally,

    “I am Professor Hale, you can call me Dr. Hale or Professor, and out of respect, I will call you by your surnames in return. If you have any pronoun-” Derek and Stiles’ eyes lock and Derek cuts himself off with a slight choke, dropping the chalk on the floor.

  Stiles’ face is bright red and he looks down while Derek collects himself.

   Stiles can hear him swallow hard, “I’m sorry, if you have any pronouns you would like to let me know of, you can see me after class or send me an email,” He walks over to the desk and opens his briefcase, pulling out a syllabus, which he passes around to his students,“I know everyone hates first day of class activities, but since there’s only a few of us, I want everyone to get to know each other. And I want to get to know all of you. Go ahead and start to look at the syllabus. In this class, you'll be required to read a book a week, if that's too much, I'd appreciate it if you would decide quickly if this class is worth taking. This isn't high school and I don't want to give out daily quizzes, however I do have a flash drive full of them in case we're not having meaningful discussions. Now if you have any further questions, please come to my office hours. Of course if my hours conflict with other classes, please email me and we can make a time to meet. Now enough of that, everyone go around and tell me about yourself. Whatever you feel like sharing, of course, and then we can all get out of here early.”

  
  Stiles is going to die. He’s literally going to die. Derek was adorable. They’d had an entire argument on Harry’s wealth and if he should have offered money to the Weasley’s, he’d shown them a picture of him and his dog, a Border Collie named Luna, and they’d discussed the ending to, what Derek himself had called a cinematic masterpiece, Gone Girl. Needless to say, they didn’t get out of class early, but Stiles could tell he really liked his fellow colleagues and Derek would be a great teacher, too bad he had to drop. He hadn’t contributed much to the conversation, well he hadn’t intended to, he couldn’t help but blurt a few things out, but it was still awkward. And beyond unethical.

He slowly packs away his syllabus, waiting for the room to clear, when he treks up to Derek’s desk. He’d forgotten how startlingly gorgeous Derek is up close, and he drops his eyes immediately, “Der, Dr.Hale, I am so so sorry.”

“You told me you were twenty two!”

“I could be!”

“This is only a two thousand level class.”

Stiles sighs, looking up, “Listen, I didn’t mean to lie, my fake says I’m twenty two and I don’t usually think I’m going to be meeting professors at local bars.”

“This is my first year teaching here, I didn’t know all the bars would be filled with underage students. That wasn’t even one of the popular ones from what I’ve heard,” Derek complains.

“Sorry. Anyway, I’ll have to get a course drop form, I can have it to you by Thursday. Any recommendations for something else to take care of my early lit credit?”

Derek sighs, rubbing his temples, “You don’t have to drop.”

“Trust me, I do. I can’t-”

“I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable, I am a professional, no matter what,” Derek’s voice is so soft, Stiles reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder,

“I know, god Derek I didn’t mean, I know you wouldn't. I just, I can't, I'm getting like a million fantasies right now and I can't sit in here with you and learn and act like this is gonna work, you're, have you seen you?” He asks loudly, “you're distracting, how can I concentrate with, this?” He gestures to Derek's body.

Derek raises an eyebrow, “How can I concentrate with this?” He gestures to Stiles, “You were there, it was mutual.”

Stiles sighs, “Then what are we gonna do?”

“Just stick it out, it should be fine. I can remain a professional. I don't want you to have to struggle to find another class last minute, we will have to work it out. I'm sure we can both control ourselves.”

 

Famous last words.

 

Stiles cannot control himself. He leaves every single class a mix of sexually frustrated and horrendously in love. Derek is brilliant. He wears thick framed black glasses, and brings extra thermos’ of coffee. He engages every student, and encourages with adorable little head nods. Plus he wears dress pants that are pushing too tight on his thick thighs and ass. And on Fridays he wears slimming dark jeans and button down shirts, sans tie. And Stiles definitely remembers what his body looks like without clothes. It looks amazing . And nothing Stiles does can get him off like Derek did. Nothing. He’s watched hundreds of daddy kink videos, fucked himself on his dildo until he was sure he sprained his wrist. Fuck his life.

Derek cannot control himself. Stiles is so smart and sexy. When he’s not fellating pens, pencils, and highlighters, he’s arguing with the idiot students of the class. He once shut down a racist comment before Derek could even speak up. And he wore jeans that were extremely tight, and t-shirts that hugged his shoulders. Derek loved to see him argue his opinion in class, his neck veins straining. Derek had tried to find a few guys to hook up with, but now that he actually knew how small this town was, he was terrified of the Stiles’ situation happening again. That left him with a lot of unsatisfying jerking off. It was horrible, especially seeing Stiles’ sexy little body twice a week, and remembering how responsive he had been. That was shocking to Derek, when he saw how snarky and sarcastic Stiles was in class, compared to Stiles’ wide eyes, asking him to come.

It all comes to a head in class when they’re discussing The Picture of Dorian Gray, and the portrayal of gay characters in media, which then turns into an argument of the lack of lgbtq characters, even in today’s media. Derek can sense tensions getting a little high, and he’s about to reel it in, because these are adults, but he’s in charge of this space, and it will be a safe one, when Collin Fitzgerald says, “I don’t know why you’re so worried about bi visibility when that’s not even a real sexuality. I mean, how can you write about something that’s designed for attention?”

And Stiles goes off, he stands up and starts yelling, and no matter what Derek says, he doesn’t calm down and neither does Collin, it’s not until Stiles starts swearing at him, that Derek stands up, and yells, “That’s enough! Class, you’re dismissed. Stilinski, stay.” Derek barks. Once everyone leaves the classroom, he heads over to Stiles’ desk. Stiles is standing, shaking with anger, face red, and Derek grabs his arm, “What the hell is wrong with you? You need to calm down!”

Stiles yanked his arm back, “Don’t fucking tell me what to do!”

Derek stared at him incredulously, “I understand you’re upset, but I have done nothing to you, now I need you to calm down so we can discuss this like the two civil adults I know we can be.”

“Look, I know you’re into the whole Daddy Dom thing, but I’m not your little boy, you can’t tell me what to do. I’m sorry, you’re still my professor,” Stiles mumbles.

“You’re right, I am. And if you would listen to me for five seconds, I would say you’re right and Collin was out of line.”

Stiles looks at him, eyes wide, “You do?”

“Of course! I’m bisexual myself, and I was going to jump in and defend you, however this is an academic safe space, and while he cannot make derogatory statement, I can’t have you swearing at him. And he seems like the kind of twit who would report me for singling him out. I am going to send out an email and discuss it next class, because I should not have let it get out of control. However, you are not allowed to throw domming in my face. We both said we could maintain a professional relationship and that is pretty much the, opposite of that.”

Stiles nods, head still reeling from how wonderful Derek is, “I, you’re right. I just, couldn’t help it. This whole situation is like two steps away from porn anyway, I guess I was thinking you’d just throw me down and start spanking me for being a bad boy.” Stiles says, following Derek back to his desk. Derek sits on the edge of his desk and Stiles tries not to look at how his slacks stretch across his crotch,

“You know that’s not how it works, right? You have to talk about things before hand. I would never just throw you down over my desk. Even if it was ethical and you were not my student.”

“Only if I asked you to first?”

He folds his arms, “Stiles, you’re my student.”

“We did it before,” Stiles says, voice taking on a whiny tone. He wants it, he wants Derek. He wants Derek to fuck him over the desk until he can’t walk. He wants to be good for his daddy. He needs it.

“Stiles,” Derek says firmly.

“Please? We can talk about it. Let’s talk about it. The sexual tension is choking me. I can’t just be professional with you. I’ll drop the class, fuck I’ll drop out of Berkley if you just fuck me, please,” Stiles puts an arm on Derek’s.

“I, Stiles,”

“Please. Please. Spank me, and fuck me. I know things, I know colors, and my safeword is werewolf. Please Derek.”

Derek inhales sharply through his nose and Stiles sees his opportunity, he leans closer to Derek and licks his lips, “Please, I just wanna play with my daddy. I’ve been bad boy and I need to be punished.” He sees the moment Derek breaks, and he suddenly gets aggressive. He pushes Stiles’ over his desk, so his ass is sticking out. He’s breathing heavy, and this is so inappropriate but Stiles brought it up first.

“Okay baby, I’m going to smack you thirty times, I would like you to try to be quiet unless I ask you your color. However we are at the point where I will accept stop, slow down, or anything else. Does this sound okay?” Derek watches Stiles nod eagerly, but he pulls Stiles up from the desk, so he can look in his eyes, "Is that okay? What’s your color?”

Stiles nods, licking his lips again, “Green.”

“Alright, let’s get started.”

Derek takes a step back and rushes to lock the door. He heads back, and roughly pulls Stiles up so he can yank down his pants and boxers. Derek takes a deep breath  
“I’m going to spank you thirty times, which hopefully is enough for you to learn your lesson. I would like you to be quiet except for if you need me to stop, color?”

“Green,” Stiles says

Derek nods and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, “I want you to hold this position. I will ask your color periodically, but if you need me to stop, say something right away, do you understand?”

“Green.”

Derek starts smacking Stiles’, lightly at first and then harder and harder. He’s completely silent, except for periodically asking Stiles’ color.Stiles’ takes it beautifully and his last ten are fairly hard on Stiles’ extremely red ass. Stiles, has been extremely still, only letting out little whimpers, which of course Derek won’t punish him for, especially for their first scene. Derek is extremely proud.

When Derek is done, he caresses Stiles’ ass, “You’re all done baby. Your punishment is over.” He helps Stiles stand up and turn around. Stiles’ cheeks are red and his eyes are wet, lips bitten puffy. His dick is red and leaking, and Derek sits down on his chair, pulling Stiles’ onto his lap, “Good job baby. You did such a good job for daddy, letting me spank your tight little ass.”

Stiles’ hisses at Derek’s pants rubbing against his sore ass, and Derek rubs underneath Stiles’ eyes, collecting the moisture, “You were so good baby. I couldn’t ask for a better boy. Are you okay?” Derek asks softly, rubbing Stiles’ back.

That seems to be the last straw, because Stiles chokes out a sob, “It hurts daddy.”

Derek kisses his forehead, “I know it does baby boy. But you did so good, Daddy is so incredibly proud of you for taking your punishment, sweetheart. Do you want your reward now?”

Stiles lets out a small sob, but nods, “Want you to fuck me, please daddy.”

Derek hasn’t had such a responsive sub for a long time, and Derek doesn’t think that Stiles was exaggerating about being on edge, because he had fallen into subspace so easily.

Derek kisses Stiles, and wraps a hand around his dick, “Not now baby,” he rubs the palm of his hand over Stiles’ dick, coating his hand in precome before wrapping it around his dick and stroking.

Stiles lets out a moan, hips thrusting into Derek’s hand,“Daddy, please, fuck me, please,”

Derek kisses his temple, “I can’t baby, I don’t have any lube, I want to, fuck, I want to,” He jerks Stiles off faster, the hand that’s wrapped around his chest, reaching to tweak his nipple. Stiles lets out a loud moan, and bucks his hips,

“Please, please, I’ve been so good daddy” He begs.

Derek flicks his wrist, “You have baby, and I will, next time. Fill you up so good, until you can’t remember anything but me. You can come anytime, my sweet boy. Daddy wants you to come for him, come on,” he coos. It doesn’t take much longer for Stiles’ to come, letting out a loud moan, shuddering in Derek’s arms.

Derek rubs his back until he comes down, and when he does, he looks up at Derek,“I, let me,” He tries to unbutton Derek’s pants, but Derek stops him,  
“You don’t have to, baby stop, this was intense, I can,”

Stiles lets out a whine, “Please, I wanna make you feel good, daddy, please, let me.”

“Okay, okay,” He lifts Stiles, so he can get his pants unbuckled and pull out his cock, he’s about to instruct Stiles to lick his hand, when the boy slides off his lap, and perches on his knees. Derek bites his lip, “Stiles, you don’t,” he knows it’s been an intense scene, and doesn’t want Stiles to push himself too far.

Derek nods and Stiles leans forward, holding onto the base of Derek’s dick, before swallowing it down until his mouth meets his hand. Stiles is sloppy about giving head and it’s amazing, he’s drooling and pulls back to suck at the tip, before forcing himself down until the head of Derek’s dick hits the back of his throat. It’s not long before Derek is coming into Stiles’ mouth. Derek immediately pulls Stiles’ back onto his lap,“Thank you baby, that was amazing,”

Stiles smiles, wiping at his mouth, “I was good?”

“Yes baby, you’re amazing.” He kisses Stiles softly, running a hand through his hair. It takes awhile for Stiles to come down, before his eyes become more clear and focused and he sits back, staring at Derek,

“I, that was, I shouldn’t have, we, I, I don’t”

“Stiles, relax, let’s talk about one thing at a time, breathe for me baby.”

Stiles takes a deep breath, “That was amazing I want to do that again, all the time.”

“It was good? You’re okay? How’s your butt?”

“Deliciously sore, That, that,” he gestures to their half naked bodies, “This was, intense. Amazing, fucking, hot as hell, but, I’ve never, I didn’t know it could be like that.”

“It was intense, it was good for me too.”

“Like you would want to do it again?” Stiles turns to look up at Derek and smiles.

Derek kisses Stiles softly, “I want to,” He sighs, hugging Stiles tighter, “We have so much to talk about.”


End file.
